Memory management systems allow users to address memory via processing elements, and also allow access to solid-state disc data via I/O devices. Often, the user-data and solid-state disc portions of memory are segmented and separated, so that each much be addressed and accessed in separate operations. Because solid-state disc data occupies non processor-addressable memory space, users cannot address or manipulate this data via the direct control of processing elements.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for a multi-processing element and multi-memory section information-handling system, such that a user can access non processor-addressable memory space (including solid-state disc data) via multiple processing elements.